One shots DragoXJade
by Alana Fox
Summary: A serie of oneshot's of JxD. Love, murder, pain, slavery, friendship, betrayal, love triangle, AU and more. After each oneshot's title a rating symbol will be present. The Bold text is the summary of the oneshot and Genre's will change with every onshot


**this my updated version of my one shot. In the first try I messed up bites big time hope this one is better. **

**Some of this parts are a part of another story that's not put up yet. But will.**

**Jade is thinking of Drago when she was ... with him until they became enemy's and how it started. Drago is in the demon netherworld thinking what he did wrong to lose his ..., and why he did it and will happen further?**

* * *

><p>Jade the head of section 13, she was again the head of section 13, walked towards her room thinking about Drago, she would never would admit it but she really missed the son of shendu. The way he looked so sad in his cell of section 13 when she and her younger had stopped his plans of bring his father out the stone prison was really something she just couldn't forget. Still one question in her mind asked why did he do it why? when she thought of that day.<p>

_Jade walked to Drago holding cell of section 13. Drago looked up Jade with sad look in his eyes "What do you want?" he asked rudely to her as he look changed from sad to angry._

_"I just got one question lizard lips. Why did you want bring Shendu back? you know he's evil" Jade asked to him. She asked the question over and over but he said nothing, the only thing was that he turned around._

_"Okay, If you don't want to talk then your not coming back with me" Jade said hoping he would talk, he remained silent she was about to walk away when she saw his shoulders go up and down as she heard something._

_"After all this time you still don't know" he said as he turned his face towards her as tears going down his cheeks and his look was someone who was heartbroken __before he could say more, Jade heard her younger self looking for her and she never came back for him which made him cry more._

Jade sighed as she walked futher she came by Drago's old room when he was still section thirhteen agent her second in command. Jade stopped by the door to the room of her best friend from high school. She still remembers the day when she woke him up from his own prison.

_"U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat zao. U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao" the 15 year old Jade Chan chanted over the statue that uncle Jackie found during a dig in a Hong Kong Temple that was exsposed after an earthquake in the era. Jackie brought the statue, that looked like a humanoid dragon back home after the dig, when Uncle took a look at it he could see it was something made from magic. Jade took the oppurtunity to pratice her magic on the statue when Jackie, Tohru and Uncle were not at home._

_Jade finished the chant and the statue suddenly began to have a crack on top of the head that go's further and further over the statue, Jade gulps she didn't want this to happen if Jackie, Unlce or tohru finds this out she will be grounded for 3 months at least suddenly the arms of the statue began to move she know right away that there was living creature inside the statue. The humanoid dragon came out of his outershell with a mighty roar, Jade could see after the dust was vanished the creature was a boy a teenager to be correct._

_A humanoid dragon teenager who was wearing someskirt type thing aroud his hips which was kinda cool and he chest naked also wore some type of bracelet around his underarms, on his head he had horns instead of hair, also little horns on his shoulders and elbows and taloned feet, a tail also and was covered in green scales. The creature looked around the shop until his eyes landed on Jade, she could see his human like eyes with red irises, he took one step forward which made Jade back away from the dragon but kept walking towards her until he had her put in corner against the wall._

_Jade closed her eyes in fear that the creature would eat her, she kept her eyes shut tight until she heard something sniffing. Sniffing? Jade opened her eyes to see the dragon creature smelling at her hair when he saw her eyes opened again he stopped sniffing and stayed prefectly still, Jade wasn't afraid that much against all her nature instincts of being afraid of monsters or demons she began to move her arm to the creature's head and petted it, she got purr in return aswell a soft smile and his tail showed he liked it._

_She kept petting him until Jackie ran throw the door "JADE, JADE, are you okay?-" he began until caught eye Jade on the ground under an unkown creature who look at him with a look 'who are you?' "Get from my niece right now!" he yelled as took a fighting stand, the humanoid dragon boy began to growl as he stood up and walked in front Jade also in fighting stand. They began to fight each other for a while until Jade yelled "STOP!" she looked at both males with angry look on her face._

_The creature immediately knew that he done something wrong in a second his fighting stand was gone also he hung his head down and his tail stopped moving only a little. He looked up at Jade with sad look on his face and walked towards her before he could reach her, Jackie stood in front of Jade so he couldn't get to her. The humanoid dragon growled to her uncle and for the first time breathed fire to Jackie who dogded, the creature was ready for a second time but before he could do it Jade stood for her uncle. _

_The humanoid dragon stopped immediately with his fire and for some reason kept himself lower then her, until she knew it. He thought she was a powerful chi witch that brought him back and was protecting her from harm and tought her unlce was a treat for her. She was thinking of stop him for attacking her unlce until she kew it. She pointed to him and then the ground, he sat immediately down and kept eye contact with her. "Jackie, I think to know why he is attacking you" Jade said to her uncle Jackie "He's protecting me from harm and think you're treat for me" as she leaned down and petted the creature again who smiled and let hear a purr and his tail showed he liked. "Uncle Jackie can I keep him?" jade asked to her uncle who said in return "Jade, explain?"_

Jade opens the door to Drago's room and exactly looks like the last time she saw him before she send him away for good, when she was younger and he got all the demon chi and almost got the world in his grasp. she walks to his bed and sat down on it and thinks, how it all started after telling uncle Jackie how she got him out the prison. When she told it, Drago was send to the section 13 prisons and he was restless for 2 weeks when showed up to see him, he calmed down immediately and was happy to see her. After the up-coming weeks she learned him english and modern chinese, she had a lot of time because it was summer vacation and Drago seemed also happy, he always waited patiently for her. He always want to learn more from of the language and her. Two weeks for the new school year Jade told Drago that she had to go to high school, when she finished it. He suddenly let out an roar and broke out of section 13 and took her with him unconious.

_She woke up when the sun was setting and noticed she wasn't in section 13 anymore but in abandoned house on a hill out of town, she tired to move but her wrist and ankels were tight onto the bed she was on, before she could make move again, the door opened and showed Drag__o who was wearing a jeans and black t-shirt wit fiery red dragon was coming in with some food. He put it ontop the little table next to the bed and in reach for her "Here, eat" he simply said with a little soft smile._

_Jade did nothing, she kept ingoring the hungry and Drago too who was sitting next to her on the bed. He kept looking at her every two minutes before turning away. Until she felt movement, she look up to see Drago going back to the door, he opens the door and looks back at Jade, who quickly turns her head and hears him say "Good night Jade." And he closes the door. __She sighed and felt then how hungry she was and picked up the apple and ate it after that she fell asleep._

_Jade woke up the next morning because of the sunrays shinning in her eyes. She tried to move again is she could break lose from the ropes around her wrist's and ankle's but the were too tight. By the time she figured it out Drago came again through the door with some food for her. He takes the food for yesterday and puts the new food there. His eyes look at her until her sees her wrist's._

_With one quick move he had her hands in his and looked at the wrist's. "Why?" he asked her, with eyes full of concern. 'Concern?' she thought 'Why is concerned about me?' She got out of his grip and refused to look him in the eyes. She heard him make a quitly sad sigh, he looked to the window and got of the bed and stood infront of it._

_Looking out of the window for a while until he turned to Jade. "I guess I owe you an explaintion," he said to her, with a sad smile on his face and hands behind his back. Jade was stunned before angry set in "Yeah, you do. I thought you said you wouldn't break out of section 13. Why did you went berserk about one little thing I told you? I want to go back to section 13, I want out of this house, I want to see Jackie, Uncle, T and a few others too. But most of all I want away from you," she said, she didn't even noticed Drago clenching his fist's._

_"No," he said "Forget the past Jade. Your staying with me from today on." Jade listened to what he said and screamed with anger "WHAT!" and tried to break to hold of the ropes she was tied up with but with no luck. "Let me go Drago, right now," She said but Drago did nothing nor answered her question. "Drago, you are a big jerk and lair. You know that," Jade said and glared daggers at him. Drago smiled vanished and..._

_With one quick move he was on top of her with a very angry look. "Lair? You are the liar!" he roared with anger, Jade was too scared to move, "You promised me something but you broke your promise! How could you? Your staying with me and that's final! You won't see them again until I think you can!"_

_He moved closer to Jade, she closed her eyes out of fear. "Be loyal to me and you'll see them must faster," he said into her ear and let his body drop next to Jade's. She turned her back to him, she could move that much so she could sleep more comfortable but now she had her captor lying next to her, it wasn't that much better. Especially when he had putted his arms around her middle, keeping her close to him._

_"Remember to stay loyal to me and you'll see your family and friends much faster," he said and moved his head closer towards hers "For now enjoy our time together. You missed half a day you know, I want to know much more about the language's you taught me and I wanted to know much, much more about you. Jade, so much more." As he had his left arm left her middle and putted it over her left arm._

_Jade moved herself away from him after hearing that. She felt Drago shifted his weight so he was with her again and stroke her left upperarm gently. "Something wrong Jade?" he asked gently. "Yes, you are my problem. Leave me alone, you big jerk," She said with clear anger and hurt. Drago stop with stroking her._

_He turned her around to face him, he looked in her eyes before his expression turned to anger. "I told you I wanted to learn further about the language and you," he growled as he putted his arms around here and placed her head under his. "Am I really a big jerk? I just want to be with you. Is that so bad?" he asked as he rubbed her back gently with his claws being careful not to hurt her._

_'Be with me?' She thought looking at him with confusing. Before anger set in again and she pushed him away from her. "I'm not learning you anything anymore Drago. Leave me alone!" she screamed with anger and hit him across his face. Drago moved his hand towards the place he's has been hit and turned towards Jade. She wasn't sure but she saw him cry a little. He sighed and walked towards the door._

_Without another word he left the room and didn't return until the next morning. Jade moved a little towards the right side of the bed as someone was slowly and gently playing with her hair. Jade smiled at the touch until the fingers were moving lower towards her face and felt scaly. Scaly! She opened her eyes and saw Drago playing with her hair with a soft smile and his eyes shinning with happiness. _

_He still didn't noticed that she had opened her eyes. She want him to stop but something prevented her from doing so, he looked so happy she thought. She shut her eyes, kept quiet and let him play with her hair. He kept playing with her hair until she felt him closer towards her like he as almost on top of her. She felt his breath tingling the skin of her ear and the left side of her head._

_Jade felt him sniffing her hair and nuzzeling in it before he turned towards her ear. She could feel him tense when he was above her ear unable to get something out. Drago took a breath, let it flow out. "Jade if you only knew what you mean to me," he said and sighed before contuning "You would understand why I took you with me." He kissed her cheek gently and moved away, she just could her him mutter "I'm sorry Jade."_

_Drago stood and walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Leaving Jade to think what he had said. 'Jade if you you only knew what you mean to me. You would understand why I took you with me. I'm sorry Jade.' she thought. She meant something to Drago, something important to him so important he took her with him and he just apologized to for taking her here. _

_Jade thought about all those times, Drago's eyes lighten up when she cames to taught him English and modern Chinese and later something's about herself. Drago didn't made fun of her, didn't laugh at her or didn't anything else to make her upset. He just listened to everthing she had to say. A few weeks ago, he always moved his tail around her back keeping her close to him._

_Mostly when she had to go back to her uncle Jackie and Uncle. When she stood up, he always grabbed her hand bringing her back to him. "Aaaw, can't you stay a little longer. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he always said, she thought there was another message in it and now she knew. His other message was 'Please don't leave me Jade.'_

_But that didn't explain what he did four days ago. Jade tought back what happend. She walked into his cell with her laptop and some papers to write she learned him writing, when he had seeing her doing he asked if she would taught him it too so she did. Seriously why did they locked him up he didn't do anything wrong but with the history of Shendu can't blame them she thought. Then she noticed that Drago was no where to see._

_"Drago? Drago where are you?" she called, she heard something of the roof from the cell as behind her something landed on the ground. Then quickly two scaly hands covered her eyes "Guess who?" he asked her playfully, she could hear him grinning. "Um, I don't know. Drago?" she asked playing along and turned to look at him with a grin._

_Drago stood there with a big grin on his own face "Your right," he said and pulled her into a hug. "Jade, I'm so glad you're here," He said into her left ear, with happiness in his voice. Jade giggled "Drago, I was here just yesterday," she said to him as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know but it seems longer to me," Drago said._

_"Now come on time for your lessons," Jade said while Drago happily followed, looking at something in his left clawed hand. "Today we will be it Jade. I so hope you will say yes," he said quietly, Jade turned back her head to Drago "What?" she asked. "Oh nothing, I said I was just happy you are teaching me in English and modern Chinese," he said quickly tying not ruine the moment. "Thanks Drago," she said smiling._

_Jade and Drago sat down on Drago's bed and began with today lesson's. When they were on half on their time, Jade decided to have a break she needed to talk to Drago about something important that would happen in two weeks. While Drago reached to that something he wanted to give with her with his left claw. "Drago, I needed to tell you something," Jade said looking serious at Drago, stopping him to reach for his gift._

_"Sure Jade. What it is?" he said looking at with a smile. Jade sighed 'This harder then I thought' "Drago, over two weeks I won't be able to see you only for 3 or 4 hours. I have to go to high school. It's the start of a new year there and I need the year to complete my study and the next two years two."_ _She told him, she saw him looking quiet schocked, his left claw was frozen in place._

_"Jade, tell me your kidding," Drago said hoping she was joking about the whole thing. Jade shook 'no' with her head. "Jade can't you this year. Teach me further," Drago said hoping it would be enough to let her stay with him here, teaching further in English and modern Chinese, he could her give the gift he made for her, the last few weeks, each night._

_Again Jade shook 'no'. Comforming Drago's fears, he gripped the edge of his bed with his right claw and his eyes began to water, while his mind raced with sadness and fears. 'No, I'm going to lose her. I'm going to lose the only real friend I made. She will forgot me like eveyone else in the old world. I will be all alone again. That means the gift I made will mean nothing to her. No, No, No, I can't lose not now not ever. Never!'_

_Drago eyes turned to anger and determintion, he stood up. "Drago?" Jade asked as she stood up placed a hand on his schoulder but he shook it off. Jade couldn't see his face as he grabbed both her wrist's, pulling her towards, trapping her against him with his tails around her waist. She could her the roars in his throat as pinched her on the place where schoulder and neck met._

_Jade began to loose consicous after that, she just could hear him roar, a very load roar with anger and felt how Drago lifted her up in his arms and ran out of the cell, then she blacked out and fell limp in his arms. Jade shifted in her sleep making her wake up to see Drago looking down at her "Drago..." she said with a tired voice, tring to stand up but he pulled her back._

_"Sssh, go back to sleep you had a long day. The agents will be soon. Aaw, can't you stay a little longer I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he said with a smile on his face. Jade showed a smile and fell back to sleep. His smile vanished while he had moved his arms slowly to bring Jade back to sleep. He then looked at the abandoned house in front them. "From now on we will live together," he said that was the only she could hear him say before falling to sleep again._

_That was what happend that day."Why am I so important to him?" Jade thought out loud. But right now she was too tried to think so she fell asleep. She didn't know that Drago had been standing at the door when he was about to enter but stayed by the door. As she had thought out loud. Drago slowly entered the room and walked towards Jade's sleeping form._

_Drago couldn't help but to smile she seemed so peaceful, he walked towards he face and stroke her cheek gently. Jade smiled as Drago stroke her face moved to the touch a little suddenly she began to shiver. Drago pulled back until he felt a wind going through the room that was from a window that was half open he walked towards the window and closed it._

_Then he walked back to the bed to see Jade still shivering so he got the blanket and putted over her to keep her warm. But still Jade felt cold and it pained Drago to see her like this. He sighed to himself he know that Jade would be angry at him as she woke up the next morning finding him next to her but he had to it Jade was all he cared about at the first moment he saw her._

_He walked around the bed on the other side he climbed on the bed and on the blanket curled himself around Jade to keep her warm even he if she would be angry at him. He knew Jade would thank him later for doing it, well he hoped she would be. "Jade you are all I care about and I hope you will think the same thing to about me," he muttered before he fell asleep next to her hoping so Jade heard him._

_But no Jade had curled against Drago's protectieve from as she fell asleep. The next morning Jade woke up to see a black T-shirt infront of her view, she could feel two arms around here keeping her close to a body with gave a nice warmth. __Jade could hear the peaceful breathing of the person laying around her to protect her. Until she felt the arms covered with scales. Scales!_

_Jade moved away from Drago in fear, anger and hurt. Drago woke up sleepily "Jade is something wrong?" he asked after he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes seeing Jade's feared expression. "Yeah, I got one question! What are you doing here in my bed?" Jade yelled with clear anger and hurt. Drago raised an eyebrow at until he remembered what happend last night._

_"Oh that. Well I was keeping you warm cause you were feeling cold," Drago explained to Jade, the girl he wanted to be his friend forever to stick with him, so he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. They would be with each other, look after each other but mostly they would be happy around each other. That's what Drago wanted form her, he just wanted her to feel the same way he felt for her._

_"Yeah right. Tch like I'm gonna believe that," Jade said with an anger look on her face. Those words were like a stab in his heart, making him fear for the reason he took here her with him. Why couldn't she see that she should be around him, she was the one person who could him the only thing he wanted so badly. Happiness, the feeling to belong somewhere and to be taken care off._

_"Jade, I really mean it. I didn't do anything," Drago said trying to get closer to Jade. But Jade just moved further away from him, she almost fell from the edge of the bed, tangled up in the ropes, she thought this was the end of her live and waited for her end but it never came. But she felt two scaley arms holding her around the waist and pulling her back up the bed._

_She opened her eyes to see Drago's eyes full of concern and relief as he towered over her slowly getting her out the ropes. Jade could do nothing as she was tangled up in the ropes only watch her captor release's her from the painful position. When Drago was done he tried to stroke her cheek but she moved away from his clawed hand._

_'Jade why do you make this so hard for me? You promised to be my friend and now you don't want it anymore why? Jade why?' Drago thought as he saw Jade didn't wanted him to stroke her cheek while Drago just wanted to tell what he thought but she would yell at him for sure. "Why did you pulled me back?" Jade asked Drago as she saw his eyes began to water. Until he snapped out of thought._

_"I just couldn't forgive myself if something happend to you Jade," Drago blinking his eyes fast to not let her know he was crying about the fear of her saying 'no' to be friends with him. Jade was stunned about he said right now. He was sacred to loose her and then would blame himself for what ever would take her life away and probably would die too as she saw the tears in his eyes._

_He cared for her so much he would die too if something happend to her. Wait a minute he cared for her, he really cared for her. As she saw more tears into the dragon demon's eyes she pulled herself up without a second thought she pulled Drago into a hug and rubbed over his back. Drago was stunned by this before he felt his chest clench and hugged her too._

_He then began to cry with sadness and happiness that Jade finally had hugged him. She just had something that Drago wanted from her so long and filled his hope a little more that she really would be his friend forever. Unkowning he began to rub the left side of his head against her right side for him it was his own way to let Jade know he cared for, by rubbing his scent all over her. _

_Jade was okay that he had hugged her back but this. No she didn't wanted this. She was about to hit and kick him when she heard him mutter "Jade..." with happines in his voice and stopped rubbing his head against her head and held her close to him. While he thought 'Jade cares for me she really does maybe she hasn't forgotten the promise I can still give her the gift.'_

_Jade didn't know she putted Drago on clould nine but began to become supcious as Drago suddenly placed his chin on top of her head stroke her hair with on his claws still keeping her close and was smiling as he thought Jade was finally remembering the promise they made a few weeks ago. 'then maybe I can ask her so we can go back to section 13 like friends. Yes after all this time I have a friend who care's for me'_

_"Jade," he said as he looked at her with a smile "The real reason I took you here with was because I thought you didn't care for me while I did for you but now I know you care for me too. I wanna be your side and I hope you will think the same. I want that so much now to be around without that cell I was put in too. To be free and be around you Jade."_

_Jade was schocked what Drago just had said._


End file.
